StarCrossed
by takixe190
Summary: Teyla is in love with John, and tries everything to show it. But when he chooses another, their relationship becomes strained. Whump in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNN! I'm baack, and ready for action! Well, I told you guys I'd have at least a preview up before the year ended, and TA DAAAA! I did it, and I already like this story much better. (Dunno why...) Anyway, I hope all you awesome readers enjoy it, because I worked hard! (not really, just like, 10 minutes!) I know it is short, but that's because I just wanna see what everyone thinks, so LEAVE A REVIEW! (or it will never be finished! mwaha-hahaHA!)**

**I DON'T OWN SGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (sad days)  
**

* * *

The moment she saw him, she knew he would be an important part of her life. She knew she would be his world, and he would be hers. She knew they would be together- together forever. Then he hooked up with Elizabeth.

It wasn't that she didn't like Elizabeth- in fact, it was just the opposite. She loved Elizabeth. The woman made a fantastic leader, she was fair and understanding in all that she did. But why? Teyla had made it clear to him that she was interested in him, told in in different words, even. But he STILL went for Elizabeth. It made no sense.

It hurt. It hurt so bad to give your heart to someone. Only to have them rip it in two, right in front of you. And everyone thought she was happy- EXPECTED her to be happy. They didn't want to deal with the drama that would surround them if she wasn't. They didn't want to believe the drama was even there.

* * *

But, come on! How did they expect her to be happy, when the man she loved was with the wrong woman?

"Teyla! Hey, Teyla, wait up!" Teyla froze as that all too familiar voice reached her. A smile grew on her face as she turned to face the owner of the voice, who was shoving past people to catch up with her.

"Colonel Sheppard!" she greeted once he reached her. "I am sorry I did not hear you calling earlier."

He shrugged. "No biggie. You going to lunch?"

Teyla raised her eyebrows. "I am. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" He grinned at her, and as they started walking again, a tense silence fell over them.

"Well..." John was the one to finally break it. "This is nice. We haven't been able to talk in a while, just you and me."

"You are correct." Teyla glanced up at him. "Speaking of that, where is Dr. Weir?"

"She's getting ready for the IOA meeting tomorrow."

Teyla nodded. "Ah. Are you not to be a part of it?"

John nudged her. "Hey, we're going off world tomorrow, Teyla! Remember?" That crooked grin came to his face.

"Oh, yes." Teyla remembered now.

"So, ah, you and Ronon, huh?"

"What?" Teyla froze in her spot again, and John had to double back. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Rodney said something about you two getting really close, so I assumed-"

"You assumed wrong!" Teyla interrupted harshly.

John's eyes- those beautiful hazel eyes- were wide, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, okay?"

Teyla said nothing, only started walking again, her thoughts full. Ronon knew that she liked John, and that was why they were becoming closer. Not because of some silly romantic thing where he replaces John.

"I just think you two are cute together, is all..." John was still talking about it. "Does that idea disgust you, or something, Teyla?"

Teyla once more quit walking. "Of course not, Colonel. However, if you chose to spend more time with your team, you wouldn't be making those silly assumptions. You would see that Ronon is nothing more than a brother to me."

"Chose to spend more time..." John sounded annoyed. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it means, Colonel Sheppard."

John made a face. "What are you so upset about? That I'm not hanging out with you as much as I used to?" His voice was getting louder and louder. "Well, Teyla, I'm SORRY that my life doesn't revolve around YOU!"

Teyla's jaw dropped. "Are you suggesting that I would WANT it to?"

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly what I'm suggesting!" A triumphant glint appeared in John's eye.

"Why would ANYONE want to be the center of YOUR life?" Teyla yelled. A crowd had gathered. A huge crowd had gathered to see the look of hurt that appeared on John's face, and to see him recoil as though he'd been slapped.

"You know what?" He started to back up, trying hard to hide the hurt. She had gone too far. She needed to stop him, apologize. But she couldn't get it out. "I'm actually not that hungry. I'm gonna go see if Elizabeth needs any help."

There was a pause, him staring at her with a desperate look in his eye, needing her to apologize. But she didn't. She simply watched him silently, until he turned and walked away, hands in his pockets, ignoring the people around him.

* * *

Well, if anything, she had helped bring him closer to the wrong woman.

* * *

**If you like it, review. Don't worry, later chapters will be longer. I wrote this in about 10 minutes, late at night, to see if everyone liked it. Please review! 3**

* * *

** Be watching my page if you're a fan of How I Met Your Mother, for a preview for that story will be out probably today, within the hour! =D**


	2. Excuse

AHHH! IT'S PAST THE NEW YEAR AND I DIDN'T UPDATE!

I am SO sorry, eveyone! Tears are streaming from my eyes. Now, for the excuses:

So, Christmas break was coming up. I rubbed my hands together in glee and said, "TIME TO GET A-TYPING!" However, I arrive home one day- can't remember where I was...o.O- and BWALA! The computer had broken and didn't want to turn back on. Then, randomly it comes back on. Then goes back off. Then comes back on! But the internet didn't work, and I had finals and such.

So, no, I haven't yet typed up the next part to the story. I would do it now, but... AH I thought I'd have TIME this summer! Okay. As long as mu computer doesn't break again, it will be up by the end of July. Thanks to all my loverly readers who are so kind to take time outta their day to read this story. Love you all!


End file.
